(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for converting data having different formats into single data format, and more particularly, to a method for converting MPEG 1 (Motion Picture Experts Group) format and MPEG 2 format into the single data format.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when a disc player plays data having different formats, the disc player has a plurality of play navigations that respectively play these data, wherein the play navigations will occupy system resources, for example, the system memory of the disc player. As shown in FIG. 1, which illustrates that the disc player in the prior art has two different play navigations for playing different formats that are MPEG 1 play navigation 103 and MPEG 2 play navigation 105, wherein the MPEG 1 play navigation 103 is used for playing the MPEG 1 data format, for example, VCD (Video Compact Disk), and the MPEG 2 play navigation 105 is used for playing the MPEG 2 data format, for example, DVD (Digital Video Disk). In other words, the disc player in the prior art is equipped with the MPEG 1 and MPEG 2 play navigations, and the MPEG 1 data format and MPEG 2 data format are played through different play navigations. That is, at the same time, the other play navigation that is not in use occupies the system memory of the disc player 101, which causes the system memory to be wasted and used.